


Red Strings and Chocolate

by Dreamtea



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chocolates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slight FACE family reference, Valentine's Day Fluff, ameripan - Freeform, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Ameripan Week. The prompt is Valentine's Day and Soulmates AU.</p><p>Japan could see the red strings tied to people once but that was a long time ago. Now he receives a pair of homemade chocolates from America and can't help but question what his feelings for him are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Strings and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I hope I actually worked my shit out to actually do most of the days at least.

Ironically enough the meeting had to be on Valentine's Day. Well, technically it was the thirteenth of February when Japan went to America's home for the meeting. But it was the fourteenth in his place so he was sure that counted for something.

Japan had arrived to the United States at around 5 in the morning. The world meeting was on the same day but he didn’t mind. He was used to having flights and meetings all in the same day so that didn't bother him one bit when the taxi dropped him off at America's house.

The night sky was slowly fading to a dark bluish color so he could see the peacefulness and familiarity of the neighborhood he once lived in for a short while. It felt like a nice 'welcome back' atmosphere as he paid the driver, thanked him and watched him leave.

He made a mental note to give some gifts to his once neighbors when he had the chance as he looked to see if there was any change since the last time he left. Everything seemed the same, like he only left yesterday. And he was glad for it. He enjoyed the serenity of it and would've stayed outside longer but the winter morning made it harder to stay in one place longer than a minute.

He was about to walk up the steps when he saw that America was already standing by the doorway, happiness already told by his eyes. It was surprising he was even awake so early but by his ruffled hair and Deadpool T-shirt and sweatpants, it indicated he woke up a few minutes ago, "hey Kiku. Long time no see pal!"

He watched America walk down the steps to approach to give him a light hug. It wasn't a tight hug or anything but one that felt comfortable even if he wasn't fond of touching. He did return the hug, the scent of something sweet coming from his clothes indicating that he must've been baking something. The two eventually pulled away from the hug, "I agree. It’s a shame that I can't visit for too long."

America took the one suitcase Japan brought with him, "but at least we have a whole week to ourselves!" He and Japan walked inside to the home they once shared, "so do you want to rest or eat? The meeting doesn't start until nine."

"I'd rather sleep. Just wake me up at 7:30." He replied tiredly. He did the mistake of booking a commercial flight as it was more economical. While there weren’t many people, there was a crying infant that kept him awake half the night and a few talkers.

"Sure." He walked with him to the spare bedroom that was once Japan's, "well you know where I sleep so holler if you need me." He set Japan's suitcase inside the bedroom.

Japan nodded, "thank you, Alfred. And sorry if I woke you up." He sat down on the bed and set his carry-on-bag beside him and began opening it up.

"Nah, couldn't sleep anyway." He was leaning close to the doorway, his eyes deep in thought for a few moments, "Hey Keeks?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look up since he was looking for his contacts case and glasses.

"Ah, I forgot. Well, night."

"Good night." He looked up at Alfred, handing him a smile.

Alfred did the same before slowly closing the door.

 

 

"Hey Japan, mind staying for another minute?" America gently grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the nations filing out. It was the end of the world meeting and once again, utter chaos. Nobody got anything done, a chair broke, and a window shattered and the table broke.

So same old, same old. The only addition to it was romance added to the tension due to Valentine's Day and that didn't end well. And it didn’t help that America was half asleep, not even listening to what Germany was ranting about.

"No, not at all."

America waited until the nations have left and all that was left was him and Japan. There was a moment or two of silence before he could finally recollect his thoughts together into a sentence, "Valentine's Day is already in your place right?"

He nodded, thinking nothing of the question.

"Good so I got it right! Happy Valentine's Day," America reached into his bag and pulled out a small gift box and presented it to him using both hands, instead of using one hand to present stuff like he usually would.

He blinked a few times, staring at the box and then at him. The box looked store bought, pink with red ribbons wrapped around it like a bow. But he knew the product itself wasn't store bought, "why are you giving me this?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day," he said it like the most obvious thing in the world, "just take it."

Japan reluctantly took the gift in his hands. It felt light but there was obviously something inside, "You know I'm staying here for a week, right?"

He shrugged, "I just decided to give it to you now or I'll forget. Valentine's Day is in your place so you're probably in the spirit more than I."

He could only nod slowly, "thank you then for the gift, Alfred. I should be going; Ludwig and Feliciano are waiting for me to go to lunch."

He nodded, "of course. I'll see you later, 'Kay?"

Japan gave another nod and left the conference room.

America waited until Japan left before letting out a sigh and then speaking up, "okay guys, you can come out now."

And just like that, France, Canada, and England popped out of their hiding places. France only gave him a thumbs up of approval.

America couldn’t help but smile. It was all going according to _keikaku._

 

 

Japan made up the lunch with Germany and Italy. He went inside his car, placing the box of chocolates on the passenger seat. He turned on the ignition and the radio turned on but he didn't listen. He must have sat there for at least 10 minutes as he contemplated on what he could do.

He didn't want to go to America's place just yet. And he could just call China or somebody for advice but it would be stupid to ask for advice for the problem he didn't know. So he decided to open the box out of curiosity. He carefully unwrapped the ribbons and set them aside as he opened the box.

The smell of homemade chocolate immediately drifted from the box. He saw a letter addressed to him in his human name, wrapped around in red string. He did put the letter aside to get a better look at the chocolate.

They were small heart and square-shaped chocolates. Some of the heart chocolates were white chocolate with milk chocolate in the center and others were the other way around. And the square shaped ones were either drizzled in chocolate or white, depending on the flavor. He was utterly speechless.

Why did America give him such a gift for a romantic holiday? And on Valentine's Day of all days! Still, he should try one. Even if American chocolate wasn't something he was a fan of, it would be rude to just throw it out. Especially something homemade.

He ate a chocolate shaped heart and immediately the taste overtook him.  It was actually...good. It tasted almost like the ones back home but even better if possible.

He decided to open the letter as he took another chocolate to eat. The red string was neatly tied as a sort of seal instead of just gluing it together. He did feel like the red string was on purpose. Even looking at his name he saw it was in calligraphy. They were close enough to call each other by their human names when they were in a private place but still seeing the detail of each letter in his name...how did America know calligraphy?

_Dear Kiku,_

_I hope you enjoyed the chocolates I gave you! They were really worth staying up for!_

_But seriously man, just thank you a lot for being there with me and dealing with my bullshit. I don't know what I'd do without you..._

_Hell, I honestly don't. I mean, you're one of the few people in the world whose with me and not related to me. And you're really cool with all of the technology and video games you make; I don't even know how you do it..._

_Okay, I'm rambling. Like I always do. But I just want to say...thank you._

_This is the only good paper I have left so I better just wrap it up. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Your hero,_

_Alfred."_

He stared at the letter. He read it over twice to see if any of the words made sense....the words didn’t make sense to him but slowly each word formed a sentence. He felt his face turn red as he realized what this meant.

America was in love with him.

Was the reason why America seemed so tired in the world meeting was because he was staying up making chocolate? And the scent from his clothes earlier…it was chocolate which he should’ve guessed earlier. Did he go out of his way for that?

He lost his appetite suddenly and set the box back in the passenger seat. He placed the letter back in the box and closed it.

Maybe he could call France, Spain or Italy on advice...they would know what to do. So he decided to call Italy for advice who agreed to meet him on some Starbucks in Times Square. He knew where it was like the back of his hand so he didn't need to turn to any GPS. But he called America anyway to tell he would be running home late.

"So did you like the gift?" America had asked while he was on the line.

"Yes...it was very kind of you, thank you." He didn't know what else to say. _I like you, maybe, I don't know...how long did you spend making the chocolate? Do you even know what it means to me?_

But the answer seemed to make America happy enough, "No problem man! I'll see you later!" And just like that he hung up.

  


"So he actually gave you chocolate? Are you sure it's not store bought?" Italy had listened to him talk once he got his coffee and a few other snacks Starbucks offered. He did share some of them with Japan, who only went with the New York cheesecake as it was the least colorful of them all.

"It's definitely homemade. I've tasted American chocolate before and it was actually good." Japan replied. He sighed. He wasn’t really in the mood to eat but shoved a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth anyway, "but I'm going to confess my feelings...won't I?"

"Wow, he's serious. And that's the right thing to do. You like him don't you?" Italy asked.

"I...maybe...I don't know. I'm never really into this romance stuff." Japan admitted. And he had written various _shoujo_ manga and anime with the theme of love. But it all felt clichéd and fake to him. It was only something he did to apply to a certain demographic that simply ate it all up.

"You don't have to be romantic to like someone or do romantic things! Take Germany for example; he sucks at romance but is good in bed!" Italy joked, giving him a playful shove.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard someone choke on their coffee the moment Italy spoke. Japan eyed him, "Feliciano, don't say such things!"  

"...but he doesn't mind me sneaking into his bed anymore. And he's a really sound sleeper." Italy commented. He knew what he implied earlier, which is why he laughed giving the person who overheard the conversation a wink before he changed the subject, "but I know you have romantic traditions in your country, don't you?"

"Well yes but-"

"Tell me some."

"Alright," he thought for a moment, "on Valentine's Day, it's customary for a girl to give the person she likes chocolates, especially homemade chocolate. On March 14th, they person who received the chocolate will give her a gift. Christmas is more of a romance tradition. And then there's this complicated mess of dating that's too long of a story...and then there's the red string of fate."

"Oh, I know that one! The one with the soul mates having red string tied to one another, right?"

"Yes."

"But what if you two are linked together by a red string of fate? You never told me about them."

"Mainly because I stopped seeing them a long time ago. I used to be able to see them every February 14th. And I wouldn't know, the last year I saw it was when I finally saw I was connected to someone. But it only led me to a never ending ocean so I could never figure out who it was." He was disappointed that he couldn't red strings tied to people or himself anymore. Admittedly, he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed seeing little kids playing tag with their destined soul mate and old soul mates being together. It had made things much sweeter but then, it was gone. Replaced for rapid westernization.

But he supposed it was for the good. He wouldn't know what to do if by chance America was his soul mate. What then?

"But what if America was the person who is linked to you? Would you be happy?"

Japan thought about his question for the longest time before finally speaking, "...he can be loud and sometimes arrogant...and doesn't read the atmosphere...but, he's smart...and can be caring. He really can be so optimistic  that I wonder how he can be so happy...I love playing video games and watching movies with him and talking to him...I feel really comfortable with him...I don't think I would mind spending every day with him...I would be happy." It was surprising how it all just tumbled out so naturally. Words that he never knew he could say tumbled out so freely. He wanted to hide his head in shame over how long he spoke. He seemed more lovesick than he let on…and maybe he was.

Italy smiled, a comforting hand placed on his shoulder, “I can’t believe you’re in love. That’s so cute. But maybe you should go to China about that red string thingy. He seems to know about it, right?”

 

 

He ended up showing Italy around New York before they parted ways. His taxis driver accidentally took the wrong lane so he went home later than he expected. And that was just not counting the New Yorkers stopping traffic to argue with each other. He must’ve come home around midnight and the exhaustion from the long flight and emotions got to him. He saw the house light still on so he expected America still to be awake.

He still slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He took off his shoes out of habit before continuing to walk in further, “Alfred?” He called out but there was no response.

He walked to the living room to find America asleep on the couch, the tv still on and playing some movie. He knew the reason why he slept earlier than usual so he made sure to make little sound as possible to shut off the tv.

He found a spare blanket in a closet and knelt down to wrap it around him better. He also gently took his glasses off and placed them on top of the coffee table where America could easily find them. His eyes glanced at him, gently brushing stray hair out of his face. His hair felt surprisingly soft against his hand and he seemed peaceful sleeping., “Maybe I am in love…” He spoke softly to himself.

He thought to what he told Italy earlier about seeing his own red string. If it happened to be America, would he mind? He knew the answer as quickly as he asked it. He wouldn’t mind at all…he’d be happy.

He realized he had been running his fingers through his hair as he thought and stopped. Before he could stop himself, he kissed the top of his head and quickly turned off the lights and went to his room.

 

 

He met up with China at the hotel room he was staying. He said that it was much cheaper booking a flight on a weekday and plus he wanted to relax. Japan ended up telling him the whole story from the chocolates to the red string to talking with Italy. He, like Italy, listened and didn’t speak until he was finished.

"The red string of fate," Was all China said when he finished, "he knows his stuff."

"Do you actually see the red string of fate?" Japan questioned, “Because the last time you claimed you did, you told Taiwan she was linked to a girl that bullied her when she was a child and she cried for an hour.”

"Hey, I didn’t even mean for it to go that far!” China defended himself though he had to admit that was a bit mean spirited...but it was fun at the time, “And only on Valentine's Day. It kinda sucks, especially on a crowded place. The red strings are tangled up everywhere so I wouldn’t know who belonged to who."

"Have you ever seen mine?"

"Yeah, of course. The first time you came to a world meeting and I saw you with Alfred. I didn't understand why you were tied up to him of all people...but his people buy my products so he's a good choice."

Japan was almost ready to hit Yao. Annoyance clearly read across his face since that was information good to know much _much_ earlier, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to but I decided to watch how it went."

“...And how do you think it’s going?”

“Pretty fine. Just confess though; it’s obvious you two like each other.”

 

 

His heart was pounding heavily. He was back at America’s place and playing a video game with him but couldn’t focus as much as he liked to.

He swore he saw the red string in his pinky and for a moment, wanted to ask America why he tied red string to him. It looked connected to something so his eyes trailed to where it led.

It didn't lead far because America was next to him, the other end of the string tied to his pinky as well.

_Fuck._

He casually tried to touch the knot around his pinky but it felt like he was touching nothing. He glanced at Alfred who was focusing on the game. Blue eyes that were oblivious to the red string before glancing at him back. He paused the game, "what is it?"

He didn't know what to say. He could only think of what Italy and China talked to him about. And he wanted to point it out but the red string is gone now, "Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, that's something you and China believe in right?" He was taken aback by the sudden question. It had seemed random and out of a place, especially since they were playing a zombie video game.

"Yes. Do you know what it means?"

"Kinda."

"It means that two people are linked together by red string, destined to be lovers."

"That seems pretty romantic."

"You gave me chocolates...homemade chocolates...and it's not right to leave you out there without an answer."

"Huh?" America tilted his head to the side, confused, "you have been acting all strange, dude. Is ever-"

Kiku went closer to him, practically breaking his own personal space. He was leaning in, their foreheads almost touching. His face felt flushed and hot and while he knew most people would just kiss him on the spot, he couldn't, "c-can I kiss you?"

America was utterly dumbfounded. He could say yes or no...But why would he want to say no? He could only nod numbly.

Japan gently pressed his lips against America's. They were soft and slightly chapped lips but felt warm and welcoming. They eventually pulled away, their faces both red with embarrassment and could be ready to die on the spot that way.

"Alfred...I'm in love with you." Japan finally confessed.

“Really?” America’s eyes widened as if the kiss didn’t prove it.

He nodded, not looking up at him, “I have…for a while and I never recognized my feelings for you until now…”

America smiled, “Good, because I’ve been crushing on you for the longest time…and I’ll admit that I was scared you wouldn’t accept my feelings and stuff…but now I think we really wasted time.”

The two had to laugh. They both loved each other. When it began didn’t matter but it only mattered that they fell in love with each other and were as scared as teenagers to admit feelings. But in the end America ended up getting a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day and that was a good way to spend a Valentine’s Day.

"Oh  and by I knew already what the chocolates and red strings meant by the way. I did put the string on the card after all." America laughed as he hugged Japan, "Italy, China and France told me it would be way more romantic if I did it like this, y'know?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Keikaku means plan. 
> 
> I don't think I could've done enough as I wanted to...well I hope day 2 I'll do better.


End file.
